<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>inquisitive nature by gabriphales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551583">inquisitive nature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales'>gabriphales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gomens drabble hell [69]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, M/M, Pre-Relationship, az just wants 2 be friends w snowley (snake crowley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>aziraphale takes note of the first serpent in eden, and his interest is immediately piqued. how unfortunate for him that this particular serpent has no desire to muddle with angels</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gomens drabble hell [69]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>inquisitive nature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>snöke</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the sun falls freckled upon him between the trees. yellow dimples that pass along his skin, pulsing with the wind, the shift of the leaves. aziraphale considers counting all the things he can feel, the sights he can see. his hands drag throughout the grass, and the dirt that lingers on his fingertips is damp - muddied by the nearby pond's tides.</p><p>just as he's beginning to fall drowsy in his boredom, stretching out his sore wings, he hears something. the soft susurrus of smooth, silky scales gliding across the ground. the something hisses, and as it comes into aziraphale's frame of view, flicks its peculiar little tongue out.</p><p><i>how odd,</i> aziraphale thinks. what on earth have god's fancies led her to - this one hasn't even got legs! it moves around on its tummy, the poor thing must be awfully chafed there. aziraphale decides upon remedying that before he has reason to stop himself. </p><p>clicking his tongue, he tries to guide the snake over. and, though he's admittedly been relying on angelic intuition, this animal is quite a bit harder to read than the others. with slitted, nerve-wracked eyes, it takes peeks at aziraphale out of the corner of its vision. all the while pretending its simply minding its own, paying no thought to anyone else.</p><p>well, that sort of rudeness won't be tolerated. not by an angel as fussy, and <i>demanding</i> as aziraphale. he rises to his feet, brushing the dirt from his robe, and <i>sighs.</i> better to let the creature know he's already gone cranky with it, so it might make its amends.</p><p>the snake does nothing of the sort, only picking up speed. aziraphale finds himself, within a few sorely under-calculated seconds, on a chase after it. a sturdy flap of his wings every once in a while propelling him forwards, keeping him close behind his target desire.</p><p>sliding behind a rather sizeable rock, the snake hides ineffectively. slightly out of breath, and slowing himself down so as to not go hurtling across the boulder, aziraphale takes his stop, and peers over to the other side.</p><p>there aren't many things he expected to see other than the snake. perhaps a few spare insects here and there, the sorts of creepy crawlies he finds himself avoiding more often than not. and maybe even a worm or too, were he to lift the rock, get a look under its regime. he quite likes worms - second best to caterpillars, in his opinion. squirmy, simple, and an utter delight to keep company with.</p><p>however, what he's met with is neither worm nor anything less desirable. he spots the top of a head, bright, curly red locks, and then -</p><p>well, to put it simply, there's a face staring directly into his own. and they're uncomfortably close, even by aziraphale's standards.* a pulse of hot breath curls over aziraphale's lips, and he doesn't know what to say, he's speechless.</p><p>the serpent (or serpent-man, perhaps) speaks for him. hissing just as he had with a forked tongue, he asks, "what do you <i>want?</i>"</p><p>aziraphale falls backwards, struggling to stay bipedal as he stumbles. he says the only words his brain can manage to scramble together, which aren't much, "well, i wanted to have a - a looksee at your other form, but it appears you're - oh, oh dear, very irritated, i'll be on my way then."</p><p>"wait!" the apparent snakeshifter bites out, residual venom lingering in his tone. "do you know what i am?"</p><p>aziraphale shakes his head. "i had thought you were a serpent, but now . . . i suppose you must be . . . "</p><p>the realization hits him like a cymbal crash dulled by pillows. "oh! you're the adversary, then. pleased to be acquainted, my name's - "</p><p>it's too late for hospitalities, the demon zips away in a flurry of wings and lanky limbs. dark feathers left behind to dust the scene, like the aftermath of a crime. aziraphale toys with one, brushing it between his fingers. and he finds, to great surprise, they feel the same as his. just as soft, tender against his adrenaline-trembling knuckles.</p><p>with a glance to the sky, he prays. hoping to distract himself from how much he's hoping they'll run into each other again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* back then, he wasn't remotely as timid, nor mousy as he is now. considering his isolation, he'd have taken anyone for a friend - perhaps, excluding michael, she's a bit tetchy, and hard to get along with.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>